


bad girl

by alicemitch09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Is Whipped, Atsumu is a fcking foot, Childhood Friends, Dancer!Suna, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemitch09/pseuds/alicemitch09
Summary: You ask a favor from your childhood friend, Suna Rintarou, and Miya Atsumu’s curiosity is tickled.(lol it's not what you think it is)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	bad girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazenground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazenground/gifts).



> lol this was originally set to be a birthday fic to my friend, @krazenground (who is my friend IRL btw) but I got lazy and sleepy and had to stop. lol, i told her that i have one up in my WIPs, but that's taking a while, sooooooo....here's this, which is a bit of practice for writing dance. also, I've hit a pretty HUGE block. ALSO, this was pretty much an excuse to write Rinrin dancing, because he's the only one I could think of (next to my bby Osamu) who'd be perfect to [this dance.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zZp8USkoNYA&pp=QAA%3D&ab_channel=1MILLIONDanceStudio) Please check it out, it's so mesmerizing to watch (think of Rinrin as the guy with floppy hair or the bucket cap guy). Also, in honor of my friend, the match up's with her foot (atsumu, i call him a foot. YES)  
> Feel free to yell/scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://alicemitch09writesdump.tumblr.com/)

“Rinriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!” a voice rang at the gym door, as a familiar (h/c) girl appeared – grinning ear to ear, eyes filled with pure unadulterated excitement, wearing a tight black shirt, and the standard Inarizaki sweatshirt (red jacket, white pants), but her white jogging pants were folded up to her ankles.

Lazily, said middle blocker raised his head to his childhood friend. “What,” indifferent to the stares.

Without another word, a blur of white, red, and (h/c) swoops to grab her friend to his feet. "C'mon!"

Sighing, he closed his eyes, allowing the shorter female to shake him. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you lost a bet and you promised, plus! You love me~"

In response, the side of his lip twitched, the raven-haired teen lazily opened his eyes and stared. " _Fine_."

"Yay~"

Without another word, she grabbed the taller boy by the arm and dashed out of the gym. 

The rest of the volleyball club members stared, confused.

Atsumu most especially, who saw the whole thing unfold right before his eyes.

"What the fuck..."

...

A little while later, Atsumu, and a few others, followed after the two until they found themselves in the courtyard stage, where a few members of what seemed to be the dance club, music club, and photography club. With the school festival coming up, everyone was running about.

A tap from Osamu from his shoulder, the younger twin pointed small group sat on the front row, dressed in sweats, staring at the stage expectantly. Soon enough, two familiar figures walked up the stage, cheers sounding off from the group. His own group decided to head up, get front row seats to whatever (L/N) and Suna were up to.

As they approached a slow, steady beat pulsated from the speakers, gradually growing louder and louder, a female voice joining in. On stage, the two teens lazily moved and swayed about, like they were prepping themselves.

Suddenly, the two figures standing on stage moved into motion.

Like, as though on cue, they snapped into action.

First of all, the routine was complicated, to say the least - he plays volleyball, so don't judge him, but it fits well with the music. There were a lot of movements with their arms, legs, and hips, but, just like the music, it was almost lackadaisical in a sense. And just by their motions, it was as though the two were emitting naughtiness, trying to be gloating with every snap, transitioning step to step like they were making a statement. 

He didn’t realize that Suna, probably the laziest fuck he’s ever known, could move like that. (Well, he had the best core strength out of them all, but he won’t say that out loud!) For someone who had a face that barely had any other emotion than leering and indifference, seeing him dance to this song was somehow oddly fitting. The lanky fuck actually danced well!

Their hairs would fly with every movement as if to emphasize the intensity of their moves.

With every beat both dancers continued moving in unison, surprising him and the rest of the team at how easy Suna made it look - his expression not changing one bit. He did notice there was a different gleam in his eye, likening to when he was playing. Other than that, his expression doesn't change. _Fucker_ , Atsumu thought.

The song had a rather slow beat to it, a female singer was raspy, mumbling-like, but the way they danced – it was mesmerizing to watch.

(L/N) especially.

Atsumu found himself easily drawn to her figure from the moment she appeared at the gym.

From the way she moved her body, she had way more attitude. Her face as well, it was quite expressive, playfully sticking her tongue out and making faces as the song progressed. But she was having fun, _way too_ much fun. Whenever she lifted her arms, he saw just a slither of her skin and felt his throat dry.

The two complemented each other well on stage, Suna with his indifference and fluid movements synergizing with (L/N)'s playful expressions and graceful steps. 

In unison, the two got to their knees, moving excruciatingly slowly to match the slowed beat, hands trailing up to their necks, twirling their heads back - for some reason, Atsumu choked at the sight of her hands over her slender neck - then swirled off to their feet to shuffle, routine becoming even more erratic-like to match the beat.

Atsumu could not look away from (L/N).

She danced as though she means it, her confidence leaking through every move.

He followed every sway of her hips, her arms, the direction her hair flew off to, the excitement burning in her eyes, the slant of her lips, a peak of her (s/c) skin, her tongue sticking out-

"Oi," called his twin, who somehow had a bag of chips in hand. "yer droolin'"

"Shut yer trap." He replied angrily, eyes returning to (L/N) on stage as the music died down.

And then it was back with a boom, the two moving more erratic like before. The crowd cheering for them, even some of the guys with him cheered - Osamu merely ate.

Kicking and twirling, when they opened their legs, Atsumu felt something tightened uncomfortably. DIscreetly, he had to tug his shirt lower as the dance progressed.

Rougher steps blended in, (L/N)'s expression turning - dare he say, sultry as she mouthed ' _I'm a bad girl_ ', in time with the song, hips swaying as he lowered her fingers down teasingly, feeling something uncomfortable again and his mouth drying.

The dance ends with both (L/N) and Suna hunched over, as though ready to fall over themselves. The area explodes into applause, he wanted to join in but couldn't because... _reasons_.

"Whipped," Osamu, with a mouthful of chips, tells his twin. A fleck of chewed chip lands on his cheek, just inches from his mouth.

Thankfully, that was reason enough for the discomfort to go away. "'SUMU, YOU DISGUSTING FUCK!"

An exasperated sigh sounded behind them. "Oi, break it off, you two," Ojiro says, stepping in between them.

On stage, (L/N) was saying a few words to the crowd, while Suna stood in the background, checking his phone. When she was over, she walked over her friend, grinning ear to ear.

“I can’t believe I lost that bet,” Suna muttered, indifferent to the looks he was receiving from people.

Laughing, (L/N) held unto his shoulders. “Come on! At least it was fun!”

“The dancing part, maybe.”

“See?”

Rolling his eyes, the tall middle-blocker ruffled the girl's sweaty (h/c) hair, affectionately, before pushing her away from him.

Realizing that they weren't alone, she looked up and grinned toothily. "Ah, sorry for borrowing Rinrin, but I needed a dance partner!"

"It was no problem, (L/N)," Ojiro says, goodnaturedly. "I didn't know Suna could dance."

"We took dance classes when we were younger!" (L/N) shared. "But he quit after he discovered volleyball. Shame, because he's such a good dancer."

Beside her, her friend continued scrolling through his phone. She bumped her hip with his to catch his attention, only to have him move at the last minute.

"He also helped me choreograph this dance," she further explained, interlacing her fingers together. "so I really wanted to have him in it."

"Wow, SunaRin," Atsumu turns to the middle blocker "and here I thought you were nothing but a lazy fuck."

The tall middle blocker lazily turns his head, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What this shithead meant to say was he didn't know Suna actively partook in activities outside volleyball," Osamu explained, finishing the last of his chips.

"Same thing, shithead." 

A giggle.

Atsumu's head turned quickly, finding (L/N) - still sweaty from dancing, yet looking so pretty and fresh, was giggling. At him. Because of him.

"You guys are funny," lifting her hands, she uses her thumb to push a strand of hair away from her face, his brown eyes following along the slope of her jaw, the skin of her face, her gentle-looking hands.

Before she could say another word, the raven-haired boy put a hand over her mouth, pulling her back to him, and began to drag her away. "Come on, I did your deed. You owe me some jelly sticks."

Atsumu watched them leave, eyes sticking to the shorter teen, whose expressions went from annoyed to cheerful in a split second.

"Dude, yer whippe-"

"'SAMU, I SWEAR TO GOD!"

**bonus:**


End file.
